Delfin
thumb|298pxDelfine (auch Delphine geschrieben) sind eine Unterart der Zahnwale von der es mehrere Arten gibt. Delfine haben eine Lebenserwartung von etwa 40-50 Jahren. Es gab auch schon Fälle in Freier Wildbahn in der Delfine älter als 50 Jahre wurden. Es gibt ca. 50 verschiedene Delfinarten. Die bekannteste Delfinart ist der "große Tümmler". Der Schwertwal bzw. Orca gehört auch zu den Delfinen. Delfine sind wesentlich kleiner und leichter als die anderen Walarten. Delfine geben oft hohe Töne von sich die nennt man Klicklaute, sie dienen zu Orientierung. Delfine pfeifen, schnattern, zirpen und zwitschern ,zur Verständigung. Jeder Delfin erzeugt seine eigenen Pfeiftöne. Es wird vermutet das jede Gruppe Delfine ihre eigene Sprache, evtl. sogar eine eigene Art Kultur, hat. Auch ist der Körperkontakt zur Kommunikation sehr wichtig. Delfine sind sehr soziale, intelligente, gesellige ,neugierige, freundliche, verspielte, kontaktfreudige, zutrauliche, friedliche und hilfsbereite Tiere. Sie leben in großen Gruppen die man Schulen nennt. In diesen Gruppen sind meist 50-100 Tiere. Sie helfen, unterstützen und beschützten einander in dieser Gruppen. Sie können starke Bindungen zueinander entwickeln. Das zeigt sich besonders, wenn es um Unterstützung für verletzte oder kranke Artgenossen thumb|leftgeht. Auch Feinde werden gemeinsam in der Gruppe vertrieben. Doch sogar bei Delfinen kann es in diesen Gruppen zu Keifereien und Rivalenkämpfen kommen. Im Meer haben sie jedoch hunderte Meilen um Keiferein notfalls aus dem Weg zu gehen. Delfine sind Meeressäugetiere die sich dem ausschließlichen Leben im Wasser angepasst haben. Delfine erreichen Längen von 1,5 bis zu 8 m. Der Körper ist stromlinienförmig und ermöglicht es den Delfinen teilweise recht hohe Geschwindigkeiten von bis zu 55 km/h zu erreichen. Bei den meisten Arten ist der Kiefer klar abgesetzt und bildet einen lang gezogenen Schnabel. Die Farbe der Körper zeigen verschiedene Abstufungen von Grau. Die Bauchseite ist in der Regel heller als der thumb|257pxRücken. Jede Delfinart hat auch eine andere Zeichnung, bestehend aus Linien und Feldern. Im Kopf befindet sich ein rundes Organ, das Melone genannt wird. Dieses Organ spielt eine Rolle bei der Echolokation. Delfine senden wie ein Echolot Signale aus, genauer Ultraschalltöne, die z.B. von einem Beutetier oder einem Hindernis zurückgeworfen werden. Mit dieser Melone werden diese Signale wieder aufgefangen und ausgewertet. Somit weiß der Delfin genau, wie groß die Beute/das Hindernis ist und wie weit entfernt. Die Tauchgänge der Delfine dauern meistens nur wenige Minuten, sie sind aber in der Lage bis zu 15 Min unter Wasser zu bleiben. Sie können dabei bis zu 300 m tief tauchen.Delfine bewegen sich viel schneller fort als andere Walarten, da sie viel kleiner und leichter sind. Delfine sind keine Aasfresser, das heißt sie fressen keine Tiere die bereits längere Zeit tot sind. Immer schön lächeln thumb|left|288pxBei Delfinen sieht es immer so aus als würden sie lächeln, weshalb die meisten Menschen denken das Delfine glücklich sind. Jedoch sagt der Gesichtsausdruck bei Walen und Delfinen nichts über ihre Laune aus, da sie ihren Gesichts-ausdruck bzw. ihre Mundwinkel nicht ändern können. Die Mundwinkel sind bei Delfinen nämlich zu einem Lächeln geformt und unbeweglich ,somit auch unveränderbar. So wie bei jedem anderen Wal auch ,außer dem Belugawal. Das bedeutet wenn ein Delfin oder Wal lächelt hat das nichts damit zu tun das die Tiere glücklich sind. Sie müssen praktisch immer lächeln wegen ihrer unbeweglichen Mundwinkel. Ein Delfin kann also gar nicht traurig aussehen wenn er traurig ist. Spiel und Spaß thumb|left|296pxDelfine sind sehr springfreudig und uns Menschen gegenüber sogar recht zutraulich. Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass sie sich Schiffen nähern, um dann auf deren Bugwellen zu reiten. Delfine spielen aus Spaß gerne mit totem Fisch oder Algen, die sie wegschleudern. Zudem surfen Delfine gerne auf Wellen, springen aus dem Wasser und spielen gerne. Oft machen Delfine Unterwasser Blasringe in dem sie Luft aus ihrem Blasloch pusten, durch diese Blasringe schwimmt dann ein anderer Artgenosse. Delfine begleiten auch gerne Schiffe. Es soll sogar heißen das Delfine Glück bringen wenn sie Schiffe begleiten. Oft aus Langeweile und Neugier suchen Delfine den Kontakt zu Menschen. Menschen gegenüber sind Delfine sehr kontaktfreudig. thumb|left Nahrung Delfine orten ihre Beute durch das Echoortungssystem. Die Nahrung besteht hauptsächlich aus Fischen und Kalmaren, die die Delfine aber nicht zerkauen, sondern meistens in einem Stück runterschlucken. Einige Arten fangen manchmal sogar Krustentiere. Der Schwertwal hingegen ernährt sich auch von anderen Meeressäugern, wie Robben oder anderen Wal- und Delfinarten. Beim Jagen kreisen die Delphine größere Fischschwärme an der Wasseroberfläche ein, bevor sie ihre Beutetiere dann mit Schwanzschlägen töten oder nach ihnen schnappen. Feinde Haie und Schwertwale bzw. Orcas sind die natürichen Feinde der Delfine und können ihnen gefährlich werden. Der Mensch gehört ebenfalls zu den Feinden der Delfine. thumb Lebensraum Delfine sind sowohl über all im Ozean zu finden als auch in den Flüssen des Amazonas. Diese Delfine nennt man Flussdelfine. Sonst leben Delfine im Atlantik, Pazifik, Indischen Ozean, Mittelmeer, teilweise sogar in der Nordsee. Delfine halten sich eher in wärmeren Gewässern auf. Wie schlafen Delfine? Delfine schlafen immer nur mit einer Gehirnhälfte ,einerseits um nicht zu ertrinken, andererseits um sich nähernde Feinde schnell zu bemerken. Eine Gehirnhälfte schläft die andere ist wach. Dabei wechseln die Gehirhälften sich Ca. im 2 Stunden-Takt ab. Fortpflanzung thumbDelfine paaren sich von Frühjahr bis Herbst. Die Mutter gebärrt ein Kalb. Whärend der Geburt schwimmt ein zweites Weibchen unter der Mutter um das Kalb auszufangen und an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Die anderen Delfine passen auf das sich kein Orca oder Hai nähert. Das Kalb bleibt meist noch mehrere Jahre bei seiner Mutter. Delfine scheinen genauso wie Wale ihr Kind zu erziehen, sie bringen ihm Dinge wie jagen bei und beschützen es. Anfangs wird das Delfinbaby gesäugt, etwa ein Jahr, dann steigt es auf Fisch als Nahrung um. Besonders während er Tragzeit wächst⁄das Fürsorgeverhalten der Delfine. Allgemeines thumb|left|180x180px Delfine sind im Wasser lebende Säugetiere, die – entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung – mit den Walen und nicht mit den Fischen verwandt sind. Beheimatet sind die Delfine in fast allen Weltmeeren, wobei das konkrete Verbreitungsgebiet je nach Delfinart variiert. Der bekanntest Delfin ist der Große Tümmler, der nicht nur im Mittelmeer und im schwarzen Meer, sondern auch in tropischen Meeren vorkommt. So findet man Delfine nicht nur im Antlantik und Pazifik, sondern auch im Indischen Ozean. Das heißt der Lebensraum der Delfine erstreckt sich von Nordamerika über Südamerika und Afrika bis nach Europa, Asien und Australien Sinne 'Das Sehen' thumb|306pxDa der Brechungsindex des Wassers höher ist als der der Luft, kann der Mensch im Wasser nur verschwommen sehen, da das Bild hinter der Netzhaut entsteht. Die Delphine hingegen haben eine weichere Linse, und können so die Form den Umweltbedingungen anpassen. Eigene Drüsen geben dauernd einen dicken durchsichtigen Schleim ab, der die Augen vor dem agressiven Meerwasser schützt. Wenn der Delphin über Wasser ist, könnte man meinen, er weint - jedoch ist das falsch, da der Delphin über keine Tränendrüsen verfügt. Die Augenlider des Delphins übernehmen die Aufgabe einer Blende. Bei schwachem Licht sind sie weit geöffnet, bei hellem Licht werden sie immer weiter geschlossen. Im Schlaf haben Delphine die Augen ganz geschlossen.Viele Delphinarten können nur zweidimensionale Bilder wahrnehmen weil die Augen nicht vorne, sondern an der Seite liegen. Räumliches Sehen ist nur bei Tieren möglich, deren Augen vorne am Kopf sind, sodaß sich beide Sehfelder überschneiden. Doch zusammen mit dem Sonar entstehen im Gehirn wieder räumliche Bilder. 'Der Tastsinn' Der Tastsinn ist für das tägiche Leben der Delphine äusserst wichtig. Er ermöglicht dem Delphin winzigste turbulente Störungen und Druckunterschiede über die Haut wahrzunehmen. Die Erkennung turbolenter Störungen ist wichtig, um die Haut den Strömungsverhältnissen anzupassen und dadurch größere Turbulenzen beim Schwimmen zu vermeiden.Die Delphine haben auch eine besondere Vorliebe für den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten. Berührungen spielen eine entscheidende Rolle im Leben eines Delphins. 'Der Geruchs- und Geschmacksinn' Gerüche verbreiten sich im Wasser bei weitem nicht so schnell, als in der Luft. Daher ist es auch für die Delphine nicht besonders wichtig, mit einem Geruchssinn ausgestattet zu sein. An Stelle des Geruchsinns ist der Delphin mit einem Sonar ausgestattet. Mit Hilfe der Augen und des Sonars kann der Delphin die Umgebung und Beutetiere erkennen. Die Geschmacksnerven an der Zunge sind bei Delphinen vorhanden. Jedoch ist unklar, ob diese auch entsprechend verwendet werden können. 'Das Gehör' Im Meer ist es alles andere als ruhig. Es entstehen natürliche Geräusche z.B. durch Wellen und durch Lebewesen. Begünstigt wird die Ausbereitung des Schalls durch den Umstand, daß sich Schallwellen im Wasser fünf mal schneller ausbreiten als in der Luft. Weiters wird der Schall viel weiter getragen. Um all diese Geräusche auswerten zu können, hat der Delphin ein extrem feines Gehör.Die Ohren der Delphine liegen direkt hinter dem Auge und können nur aus kürzester Entfernung erkannt werden. Delphine können im Gegensatz zum Menschen auch unter Wasser die Richtung einer Schallquelle feststellen. Die Hörgrenze mit Hilfe des Trommelfells liegt ähnlich wie beim Menschen, ca. 20000 Hz. Bei höheren Frequenzen sind noch andere Organe beteiligt (Unterkiefer, Sonar). 'Das Sonar' thumb|356pxDer Ausdruck Sonar kommt aus dem Englischen (Sound Navigation and Ranging). Die Delphine haben parallel zum Gehör ein Sonar, das zur Erzeugung und Wahrnehmung von Ultraschall-Lauten, speziell unter Wasser, dient. Dazu nutzen sie ein Organ in ihrem Kopf das sich Melone nennt. Das Prinzip des Sonars ist relativ einfach. Der Delphin gibt ein gerichtetes Signal ab, das vom Ziel wieder reflektiert wird und an den Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrt. Danach wird es aufgefangen und analysiert. Das Echo liefert dem Delphin die Information über die Entfernung und die Form des Objektes. Das Prinzip des Sonars ist relativ einfach: *Der Delphin gibt ein gerichtetes Signal ab, das vom Ziel wieder reflektiert wird und an den Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrt. *Das zurückkehrende Signal wird aufgefangen und analysiert. Das Echo liefert dem Delphin die Information über die Entfernung und die Form des Objektes. Die Lauterzeugung bei den Delphinen wird im Gegensatz zum Menschen nicht über die Stimmbänder generiert. Delphine haben zu beiden Seiten des Nasengangs, der zum Blasloch führt, drei Paar Luftsäcke in verschiedenen Formen und Größen welche von Muskeln betätigt werden. Wenn die Luft von einem Sack zum anderen kommt, entstehen die Laute, ähnich wie das qutischende Ablassen der Luft eines Luftballons. Delphine verwenden 2 Arten von Lauten, die Pfeif-, Zisch- und Schnalzlaute, und die Klicklaute. thumb|left|330px|MeloneDie Pfeif-, Zisch- und Schnalzlaute werden zur Kommunikation der Delphine untereinander verwendet. Die Klicklaute hingegen werden zur Echopeilung verwendet. Die Klicklaute werden direkt von der über den Luftsäcken liegenden Schädeldecke reflektiert und von der Fettmasse der Melone nach vorne fokussiert. Der Frequenzbereich der vom Delphin erzeugten Laute liegt zwischen 100 und 200.000 Hz. Nachts gibt der Delphin niederfrequente Klickaute von sich um die Umgebung nach größeren Massen (z.B. größere Tiere oder Schiffe) zu untersuchen. Die Reichweiter der Laute beträgt mehrere hundert Meter.Wenn der Delphin etwas interessantes entdeckt, nähert er sich neugirig und erhöht dabei die Frequenz. Die Erhöhung der Frequenz bedeutet eine höhere Genauigkeit des reflektierten Echos und ermöglicht somit dem Delphin einen detaillierten 3D-Scann (ähnlich wie bei Ultraschallgeräten, jedoch um Vieles genauer) seines Gegenübers wie z.B. eines Menschen. Aus neuesten Untersuchungen weiß man, daß der Delphin den Herzschlag, den Blutruck, die Lungen und sogar den Grad der Erregung seines Gegenübers wahrnehmen und dessen Reaktion voraussehen kann. 'Der Orientierungssinn' Die Orientierung unter Wasser erfolgt bei Delphinen im wesentlichen über das Bodenrelief. Sie können sich dieses merken und sich auch daran erinnern. Hinzu kommt, daß sie sich auch über das Bodenmagnetfeld orientieren können (ähnlich wie bei Fledermäusen, Meeresschildkröten, Walen). Möglicherweise können Delphine die Schwankungen des Magnetfeldes im Gedächtnis behalten und sich danach orientieren. Dies ist jedoch eine Hypothese. Gruppe Delphine leben in größeren Gruppen, in deren Inneren die Familiengruppe oft auf das Weibchen mit seinem Baby reduziert ist. Verteidigung und Ernährung sind ein wichtiger Grund für das Zusammenleben der Delphine in der Gruppe. Bei der Verteidigung stellen sich die erwachsenen Tiere bei Gefahr den Aggressors um die den Jungtieren den Rückzug zu ermöglichen. Wenn ein Delphin in Schwierigkeiten gekommen ist, helfen ihm die anderen Delphine in der Gruppe so lange, bis er wieder ganz unabhängig ist. Man hat auch schon erstaunliche Verhaltensweisen beobachtet, bei denen Delphine einem offensichtlich schon lange totem Delphin helfen wollten. Kommunikation Delphine nutzen alle Mittel zur Kommunikation. Besonders lieben sie den Körperkontakt. Berührungen von Zärtlichkeiten sind ihr bevorzugtes Ausdrucksmittel, wobei nicht nach Geschlechtern unterschieden wird. Zudem sind Delphine besonders verspielt: sie springen gerne, schwimmen gerne z.B. hinter einer Bugwelle her usw. Ein weiteres Kommunikationsmittel ist die Kommunikation über Laute. Mit Pfeiftönen zeigen die Delphine daß sie da sind, zeigen Freude, rufen zur Jagd oder zum Aufbruch oder lösen auch z.B. Alarm bei drohenden Gefahren aus. Jeder Delphin zeigt bei der Lautbildung seine Eigenheiten und Merkmale. Anhand der Obertöne lassen sie sich genau unterscheiden. Man geht heute davon aus, daß sich die großen Delphingruppen untereinander nicht verstehen können. Jede Gruppe hat laut derzeitigem Wissensstand ihre eigene Sprache. Interessantes über Delfine *Delfine leben in Gruppen mit mehreren Dutzend Individuen (sogenannten Delfin-Schulen). Gejagt wird meistens im Verbund. *Zu den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen der Delfine gehören: Durch die ewigen Weiten des Ozeans schwimmen, aus dem Wasser springen, Schiffe begleiten und mit Artgenossen zu kommunizieren oder spielen. *Delfine zählen zu den intelligentesten Tieren im Tierreich. Als eine der wenigen Tiere erkennen Delfine sich selbst im Spiegel (Das können sonst nur Schimpansen, Orang-Utans, Elefanten und Elstern). *Wenn Delfine auf die Jagd gehen, verlassen sie sich auf die Echoortung. Dabei werden Schallwellen ausgestoßen, die an anderen Fischen abprallen und wieder zum Delfin zurückkehren. An den zurückkommenden Echowellen erkennt der Delfin seine Beutetiere. *Delfine sind keine Fische, sondern Säugetiere. *Um nicht zu ertrinken, schlafen Delfine abwechselnd mit je einer Gehirnhälfte. *Das Leben der Delfine wird durch Akustik bestimmt. Delfine unterhalten sich im Wasser über schrille Pfeiftöne. Forscher konnten sogar herausfinden, das jede Delfinsprache einer eigenen Grammatik folgt. Die Sprache zu entschlüsseln ist bisher allerdings nicht gelungen. *Die glatte Haut der Delfine ermöglicht ihnen ein Tempo von 80h/km. Damit ist der Delfin das schnellste Säugetier unter Wasser. *Obwohl Delfine über Zähne verfügen, verschlingen sie ihre Beute meistens unzerkaut. *Im Vergleich zum Menschen dauern Schwangerschaften beim Delfin mit 13 Monaten deutlich länger. Ursache: Delfine müssen bei ihrer Geburt bereits selbstständig schwimmen können. Andernfalls würden sie in kürzester Zeit von Raubfischen erbeutet. *Abgesehen vom Mensch müssen Delfine nur Schwertwale und Haie fürchten. Bilder Uk rm delfine 01.jpg SW-Delfine-01.jpg 40487-1000-teiliges-puzzle-delfine.jpg Bionik-delfin,property=bild,bereich=bio,sprache=de.jpg GNO6880.jpg 13 af710.jpg GNO6859.jpg Path.gif Delphine 14.jpg Del 01 organ.gif Anatomie.gif delfine-im-meer.jpg delfin (2).jpg Delfine Gruppe.jpg image-97870-panoV9-yvul.jpg Kategorie:Delfine Kategorie:Tutolulgulugiluilifzkfzi